pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Drahgal Meir/Archive 2
first! btw why did u even archive.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:32, 16 February 2009 (EST) :um it was a really old talkpage and I hadn't logged on for about 6 months. Drahgal Meir 21:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::do you know what archiving is for? and welcomeback*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 21:36, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::thanks and archiving is for long talkpages that would normally take too long to load when editing and etc. right? but I thought I might as well seeing how old it was and no one had talked on it for the entire time I was off. Drahgal Meir 21:39, 16 February 2009 (EST) vote for me vote for me check it.*Un*ɖɩđđɭɘş 20px touch my red link! 23:44, 16 February 2009 (EST) :PSHHHHHDevon 23:44, 16 February 2009 (EST) test Drahgal Meir 18:37, 17 February 2009 (EST) :there we go --Dra 18:39, 17 February 2009 (EST) none cares about contribution link. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:50, 17 February 2009 (EST) :Doesn't matter, its not taking up to much space so I don't see why I shouldn't add it in. --Dra 18:51, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::That's what she said 18:51, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::Sure --Dra 18:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Shorter sigs are always good, and clicking your talk page would be humane if you excluded it. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:52, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::: w/e I don't really care if no one checks it and it is still under the 4 lines of code or w/e the limit is. --Dra 18:54, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::3 is already too much. you can anyways remove it to have a proper sig. it's excluding 1 bit of code =7 --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 18:56, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::bah fine I'll remove it. --Dra 18:58, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Doesn't really matter tbh, but if people want to check contributions, they can do it themselves, so it just takes up space in the sig--Relyk 18:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Already said I would remove it. --Drah 19:00, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::: as your sig? 19:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Its nice but I think I'm just going to stick to a simple one for now. --Drah 19:04, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::That is simple! And it'll be 10 characters of coding. 19:05, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::zzz 19px height zzz --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:09, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::yeah and I feel like keeping mine, sorry --Drah 19:12, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Your sig is fine now. Simple and clean. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 19:15, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::ty --Drah 19:16, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Test --Drah 23:24, 17 February 2009 (EST) redirects take a minute right? --Drah 23:27, 17 February 2009 (EST) :hmm why isn't this working :/ --Drah 23:32, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::Redirecting can take as much as 15minutes. Btw, for sig tests, use the Show Preview button. I want to troll in peace ;) 23:33, 17 February 2009 (EST) :::yeah I am, but I get bored with that lol --Drah 23:34, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::::Oh there we go. :D --Drah 23:35, 17 February 2009 (EST) For Pika Ok. Your logic is completely different than the usage of the build. It says to B-surge clumped up melee who always mob on the squishy targets (you should always have a squishy, seeing as you are one.) when you blind them tab space bleeding (cover the blind if the other team has a monk, or a R/Mo with mending touch B-Surge, wait for mending touch, B-Surge->Barbed Spear->Maiming Spear} barbed spear->maiming kiting foes, or people chasing you. (you should really actually look at the bar for longer than one second.) I'll keep going if you want but stop saying I have flawed logic. --Drah 02:36, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Im waiting Pika. Or do you not have a smart ass response? --Drah 02:41, 18 February 2009 (EST) :1) So you are relying on melee clumping up, which means you are hoping your opponents are bad to stand a chance to win. :2) Why use spear attacks when you can easily cover blind with skills within the air magic line? Shell shock and enervating charge can easily take turns to cover blind. After shell shock is used, enervating charge will finish recharging anyway. Saves you a secondary where you can take stuff like dstance to provide more defence from interrupts. :3) If rangers wait for the moment they get blinded to cast mend touch, they will easily interrupt you anyway. :4) Until you fix your flawed logic, it remains flawed, simple as is. :[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::I appreciate if you could actually wait for a response, instead of being like an impatient kid. Or is it too hard for you to wait more than 5 minutes for a reply?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::/Sigh :::1) If you have ever RA'ed you know that the melee ALWAYS clumps. :::2) You are wasting 2 spots instead of one.... how is that any better? plus being able maintain bleeding, and cripple on all 4 of the targets is better than being able to use cracked armor/weakness (weakness+blind=synergy amirite?) on one. :::3) Cancel cast. You have plenty of energy, or even better. Wait 1 or 2 seconds, and switch to the 40/40 set. :::4) I still don't see how my logic is flawed. zzz keep 'em coming. --Drah 02:50, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::#''you are hoping your opponents are bad to stand a chance to win.'' How many times must I repeat this? ::::# Uh, the point is to NOT run spear attacks, so that's dropping 3 slots and taking 2 for the same purpose. lrn2math. Put weakness on another target, like a warrior if you QQ about the lack of synergy. ::::# Umm kay, I could say the same for echarge and shell shock. ::::# Naturally, bad people think their bad builds are so hawt, just like the guy earlier who thinks barrage + volley is so good. ::::[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 02:57, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::If you didn't notice my #1-4 were responding to your's not individual points. anyways, let me further explain. IN RESPONSE TO YOUR #1 COMMENT: the melee mobs 99% of the time (ok there is the one chance they split up) for that 1% chance they split up, barbed spear->maiming spear and drag the person over to the other melee, and B-surge out of range of interrupts (if you haven't noticed yet, b-surge is AoE). IN RESPONSE TO YOUR #2 COMMENT: Since when has air been able to apply deepwound and cripple? im saying you are using the one cover skill (barbed spear) instead of the two (enervating and shell shock) and you saying that putting enervating on another person just is stupid because then you aren't using as a cover so that point is moot. IN RESPONSE TO YOUR #3 COMMENT: why would you cancel cast if the person is blinded? this point is moot too. obviously you didn't think that through. IN RESPONSE TO YOUR #4 COMMENT: wtf does this have to do with what im talking about? how does the synergy between free, nearly instant blind with bleeding that doubles as cover and lead to a maiming spear, have anything to do with Barrage and Volley? still zzz'ing your arguments need more thought obviously. --Drah 03:06, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Once again, you have demonstrated a complete lack of logic. If you didn't notice my #1-4 were responding to your's not individual points. <---Nice command of english there, I really didn't understand what you are trying to say. If you have a point to make, at least have a certain degree of understandable english. Or maybe you are trying to confuse me since you have ran out of something remotely logical to say? ::::::# Wow....drag the person over to the other melee hey, do differentiate between PvE and PvP, okay? I know many people in RA are bad, but I did say speccing for good players > speccing for bad players. This is the 3rd/4th time I have repeated that. ::::::# Why do you need to cripple people if they miss all of their attacks? It has much synergy as blind + weakness, as you have so kindly mentioned. ::::::# Because I did mention mend touch? You are basically arguing in circles, and forcing me to repeat the same arguments because you are arguing the same thing that has been refuted millions of times. ::::::# I am just saying you are terribad. You obviously didn't get that. ::::::BTW, it obviously escaped your notice that it takes an average of 1.5 seconds for your spear attacks to hit, considering you don't have an IAS. 1.5 seconds is clearly not a near instant cover for blind. ::::::Try harder not to fail. ::::::[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:15, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Here let me clear it up for. I think you are wrong (obviously). I did not know if you were smart enough to understand that my comments that had been numbered 1-4 were in response to your comments numbered in the same way. Clear enough? Ok once again I am going to respond to your comments. ::::::# No I do not differentiate between RA and PvE, people in RA ARE that bad. I understand you spec for good players. I'm saying you shouldn't have to. ITS FUCKING RA. ::::::# um I also said that you don't blind them. You cripple them THEN you blind them, after you have brought them next to the other player. I do not see how that is like putting weakness on a blinded foe. ::::::# I'm arguing in circles because you keep giving the same arguments, after I explain them (you sure YOU have a basic understanding of the English language. ::::::# I understand you think I'm terribad. Obviously I think you are the terribad player. :::::: So basically /zzz give me new arguments not the exact same ones. So I counter your terrible logic. --Drah 03:27, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Oh and about your 1.5 seconds without IAS thing. Its fast enough seeing as that includes flight time, and most rangers in RA can't interrupt attacks, and Mesmers can't interrupt it. --Drah 03:29, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Wow, you didn't realize I was replying you in order, too? It's ok, I shouldn't have expected much from you. :::::::# Lol? So other bad players playing RA justifies us being bad too? PvX is really getting a bad reputation because of bad players posting bad builds like yours. If you want to post bad builds, go gamependium or something. They just love rating crappy builds like quickshot rangers high. I guess you will find your niche there, not here. :::::::# As I said, stop mixing PvE and RA, even though the majority there are bad. And while you are wasting time luring melee beside each other, your team takes a lot of damage. Nice on paper, not good in reality. :::::::# First, you said that blind needs a cover. Then goldenstar said mend touch, draw, FF, PnH > your cover, and they are actually pretty common in RA, surprisingly. You countered by saying bsurge recharges in 4 seconds, so I said since it is easily reappliable it doesn't need a cover, and furthermore it lasts merely a short duration. Then you totally divert the whole yopic by saying you lure melee beside each other, thinking everyone is as bad as you, when my previous arguments were clearly stating that by speccing for good players and winning good players, you definitely roll bad players when you face them. :::::::Kindly point out which part of "speccing for good players and winning good players, you definitely roll bad players when you face them" did you not understand. :::::::[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:42, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Monks have 2.25 seconds to remove blind with dismiss factoring in your aftercast. It's not hard since everyone in RA spams control click on blind the moment they get it. I play bsurge 80% of my matches if I do RA at all. It's already proven that you can run any random build in RA and easily get 10 wins with a decent monk. That doesn't mean your build is great. Learn to differentiate between a good build and a build that has to rely on luck to get wins.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) i got to "being able maintain bleeding, and cripple on all 4 of the targets" and stopped reading don't argue with idiots, pika -Auron 03:45, 18 February 2009 (EST) :pika I dont really give a shit anymore if you could check history (this is a wiki after all) you would know that I was the person who tagged the build for deletion. And Auron, just well w/e do whatever the hell you want. You can troll me all you want. I dont care. Good Night PvX. --Drah 03:51, 18 February 2009 (EST) :: Great logic, tagging a build for deletion automatically allows a free-flow of idiocy. Good day to you.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 03:52, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::God you people are hostile. [QQ here] 04:00, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::If you do notice, I generally don't unload my dickery on people who at least try to use brains given to them when they were born.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:02, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Well you could just tell him to bug off. He's probably defending his first build, a bit more aggressively than most others, but nonetheless he's a bit dickish about it. I'd just leave him be. [QQ here] 04:06, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Tell me to bug off on my own usertalk? and no this isn't my first build, 3rd? I dont remember if I contributed the others as an IP or not. I don't feel like going through my contribs. --Drah 12:37, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Obviously he was refering to the time you QQed all over your build and goldenstar's page.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:47, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Whatever Pika, obviously your a closed minded prick. If the build was so bad, why did skakid start removing the 1-1, 2-2 votes? --Drah 12:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::Because he's trolling. Duh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) lol Ska's and Golden's votes are just trolling... Rate it higher plox . --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 06:01, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Not voting above a 3-3. --Drah 12:39, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::wth on it is overkill on defense? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:42, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::You don't need an elite interrupt. Savage/D-shot is enough, thus making BA turret better. --Drah 12:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Having 2 dshots on your bar of which one is unblockable and recharges in 5s.. is unnecessary, wat? Is disabling WoH defense? --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 12:53, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::Yeah, its not 2 dshots. Magebane gives a 10 second recharge, half as long as dshot. And even though its unblockable I still think its overkill wasting a spot where you could be doing more damage. And point blank shot defeats the purpose of RtW. --Drah 12:56, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Your vote doesn't make sense, which is my point. idc about PBS etc. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:09, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::He/she never does make sense anyway. I don't know why you even bother.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Fixed. Better? And Pika I'm going to have to ask you to not troll on my usertalk anymore. --Drah 13:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::Better. Just ignore Pika, don't feed the trolls. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:19, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::You are wrong Drah --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:45, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::wut? --Drah 19:46, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::How does point blank defeats the purpose of RtW? How is magebane + d shot overkill? --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:51, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::oh, w/e I'm tired of changing my vote for that build just going to delete it. After thinking about it I can see where it could be useful. --Drah 19:53, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Idc about the vote, I just wonna see why you think these two things so I can tell you where you are wrong :/ --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:54, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::^Not saying that in a horrible way btw :p --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:54, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::: I just said after thinking about it I changed my mind? yeah I know I was wrong so I removed the vote. --Drah 19:55, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Crowels the Contradictor :> [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 19:59, 18 February 2009 (EST) Kindly not bait trolls when you are the one who requested them to stop. Thank you very much.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:41, 18 February 2009 (EST) :He wasn't really baiting you.. Either way, get off the throats of eachother and gtfo. /End discussion. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:43, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::I am not trolling, and it was pretty clear he was baiting me.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Only thing I agree about this whole thing is the /End discussion part... 19:57, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::And you had to restart the whole fiasco again. /End isn't /End for no reason.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 19:59, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::I fail at looking at time stamps tbh. Sorry. 20:00, 18 February 2009 (EST) Wikia was good for something Now we can add music to our userpages :) --Drah 04:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :gogogo gimme some metal. -- — 12:17, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks, definately not use to all of this, could use some help, I'd like to start making builds on my user page but don't want to put in sandbox, I take a lot of time with my builds, wouldn't want it overwritten Hosidius Orcus 19:13, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Pretty epic userpage rip + without asking >.< -- wins. 04:05, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry ): I asked Karate Jesus, which was the page I stole it from, didn't realize he stole it from you. Do you mind if I use it? --Drah 04:07, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::KJ specifically states that he stole it from arcane. lern2read. 21:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I noticed that afterwards :/ --Drah Music 23:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Watchmen who is psyched for the movie? --Drah Music 01:23, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Sup bro. Might see it this weekend. -- 02:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Seeing it tomorrow <3 --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'D'r']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 02:58, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::: WATCHMENS; discuss b(i saw it too) --Darklɘs McChaosmongɘr 22:13, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::::a little pissed off at the ending but other than that I was pretty happy with it. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Dr']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 22:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Build: N/any Discordant Technobabbler Please reconsider your rating for the above build. To say "too generic to store" is really... well... just wrong. Also, to rate something that is clearly very effective, whether solo or in a group of similar bars with a zero seems like you didn't think it through. Remember, guidelines say that you rate a build on its effectiveness and universality, not on whether you think its too generic. To claim that bar is a 0 for both universality and effectiveness is plain wrong. If you think the build doesn't belong on PvX, that's something to discuss on the discussion page, not through a rating. Thanks. -- 'Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 01:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :its my opinion, and I believe that discord works best in groups. I have to assume that its based around being solo as you Dont have a team build tag on it. Thus my effectiveness and universality went down, if you have a problem with my vote go to the admin noticeboard. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'D'r']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 01:10, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :: See build's talk page for discussion please. Also, saying effectiveness goes down without a team doesn;t warrant all 0s. That's just trolling. 'Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 16:08, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Your builds Why are they only in your sandbox instead of having their own pages for vetting? Seems only fair you put something out there if you're going to rate other builds... Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 23:21, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :because I don't feel like it? go ahead and put them up if you want. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'D'r']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 23:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I'm going to... steal your userpage, do you mind? PVX-Zyke 23:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Talk to User:ArcaneSpark I stole it from there. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Dr']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 23:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Redlink ftl. Do you mean User:ArcaneSpark? PVX-Zyke 23:30, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::yeah didn't realize it was one word. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Dr']][[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'ah']] 23:31, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hey, how do you change the links at the top? Thanks! PVX-Zyke 00:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::The links at the top are my nav bar. So all I did was and it puts it there, what I suggest you do is go to User:PVX-Zyke/Nav Bar and copy my code at User:Drahgal Meir/Nav Bar and just change the links/color/naming of the links to what you want then enter into where I have it pasted. If you need any other help just ask. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah]] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 00:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah. Thanks a lot! PVX-Zyke 00:57, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::No problem. --[[User:Drahgal Meir|'Drah']] [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'McNinja']] 01:05, 20 March 2009 (UTC) test testing ... --'Drah McNinja , March (UTC)' McNinja I'm surprised Auron hasn't fagbombed it (the picture) off the site yet for copyvio. 08:57, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I know, don't tell him ... Drah McNinja 22:29, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::tbh, just email the creator and ask for his permission. It's not like a webcomic artist is going to turn down free advertising (especially if you link to the site). That way when Auron does fagbomb it, you can tell him to fuck off. 22:54, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, thats a good idea. I might do that. Drah McNinja 23:15, 26 March 2009 (UTC)